A little place called Tawni Town
by hsmgirl1031
Summary: What happens one day when rehersals are cancelled and Tawni is bored. Read and review!
1. Just a Boring Day

**Hey Peoples! This is what happens when you babysit two kids who love Sonny with a Chance's Tawni! My first Sonny with a Chance Fanfic so please review! This would have been up yesterday, but I had to go to a wedding and school started. And btw this is a multi chapter. **

When Tawni Hart found out that her So Random! rehearsal was cancelled, she, unlike her fellow cast mates, was devastated. She would have nothing to do because today was the day that of Condor Studios' dressing rooms were being fumigated and she left her good mirror at home.

So Tawni decided the only thing to do was to see what Sonny was doing and see if she wanted to go shopping together. So she went on a search for her. She found her in the prop house with Nico and Grady, who were trying AGAIN to find identical popcorn twins. Wow they needed a life. And she would bet twenty bucks that Zora was in the vents around that area too. Or in the sarcophagus from the mummy sketch. She never knew with Zora.

"Hey Sonny, what are you today? Wanna go shopping?" Tawni asked

"I would love to go, but I can't. I have a date with Chad." Sonny told her

You see, Sonny and Chad had been dating for a few months now, but since they both were stars of TV shows, they tended to spend all their free time together. Tawni didn't mind much that they were dating, but she minded the fact that she never had a shopping partner or anyone to talk to for advice when she was going on a date. But, on the bright side, she didn't have to listen to her constant rambling or their constant bickering anymore and since she was happy, Sonny came up with a lot of new sketch ideas and that made the show even better. And, since Tawni predicted that they would get together eventually, it made her feel smart and pretty.

"Oh, well ok, what are you guys doing today?' She asked Nico and Grady

"Looking for identical popcorn twins." They two said simultaneously

Tawni rolled her eyes "You two really need a life." She told them. She turned to Sonny "Are you sure you can't come shopping with me. Can't you just have a rain check on that little date of yours?" She asked her

"Sorry Tawns, I can't. Chad starts major filming for Mackenzie Falls soon, so we won't be able to go out that often. Plus, I'm really looking forward to the date. Can't you just go by yourself?" Sonny asked

"No, then I would have no one to tell me how pretty I look." Tawni told her

Almost on cue, Chad walked into the prop house.

"Hey Sonny, ready to go?" He asked

"Yea," she replied. Then she turned to Tawni "Can't you ask someone else to go shopping with?"

"Like who?"

"You could ask Portlyn. She's always looking for someone to go shopping with." Chad told her

"Yea go ask Portlyn." Sonny told her, clearly trying to sneak away " I'll see you later guys." She told everyone "Bye Zora." She said

Not knowing what to do, Tawni decided to go to the commisionary and get a fro yo. After she got one, pink, low fat, with no sprinkles, she sat down at So Random's usual table where overheard Portlyn, Chloe, and Penelope talking about Mackenzie Falls.

"O my god, I would so totally love to live in Mackenzie Falls. It's like the most awesome place ever!" Portlyn fawned

"I know! And with hotties like Mackenzie all over the place! That would be completely perfect" Chloe agreed giggling like an idiot in love

Tawni rolled her eyes

"I know for a fact that Tawni Town is a much better place than stupid Mackenzie Falls. And there's no stupid drama going on every second of the day. People who watch that show are constantly crying over the stupidly sad, overly dramatic scenes. At least in Tawni Town people are happy and constantly laughing at the funny sketches that star me. Any kind of overly dramatic, prissy drama stars would defiantly be locked up in the dungeon." She said to herself "Well, I guess there's nothing to do. Oh! I have an idea. I can go stare at the hot guys in the Tween Gladiator show. Well, as long as I can get Marshall to let me go, which shouldn't be a problem. I'll just use my Tawni charm." She finished "Wow, I should really stop talking to myself."

After Marshall had told her no, Tawni was wandering around the halls of the So Random! studio when she heard Nico and Grady talking.

"I can't believe Marshall wouldn't let us put up and exhibit to show off our identical popcorn twins!" Nico complained

"Yea, now we have nothing to do!" said Grady

"Wow, this is like Tawni Town and the prom all over again for them." She said. The suddenly she had the best idea ever. It was time people hear of a little place called Tawni Town.

**So….what do you think? Please review criticism is welcome but no flames!**


	2. Tawni Town is Announced

**Hey Everyone! Sorry about not updating! Here's the second chapter! Check out my new story Becoming the Enemy please and tell me what you think! I don't own anything except the plot! I might also put in some of my OC's into this story. I'll make it easy to understand, and it won't be until later chapters, but I thought I'd let you know. And just so you know this is the only chapter that will have Sonny's POV in it. I thought it would be easier to understand how much Tawni is putting into making Tawni Town and what other people think of it. Hope you like it!**

Tawni walked in to the now empty prop house with a tablet and a pen. She wrote _Tawni Town_ in big letters on the top of a new page. Under that she wrote

Ruler- The one and only Tawni Hart

Satisfied, she tried to think of some other things to add to her perfect master piece. Then she realized that it needed a flag so she drew a square. Then she used the color pencils she had grabbed and colored the square hot pink. She then wrote SO RANDOM RULES in big letters. Again, she was satisfied. Then she had a brilliant idea.

Top Brand- Tawni Toes

There we go. Perfect so far. Next she added

Laws

All Mackenzie Falls peoples shall be thrown in the dungeon if they miss-cooperate.

Popcorn twins shall NEVER be displayed in my kingdom. If they are, they displayer will be thrown in the dungeon.

If little, annoying girls are ever found roaming around the vents in my palace, they shall be thrown in the dungeon.

Good for now, she thought. Then she decided to take a break on that. So…she went to her dressing room with a tape measurer. After measuring the size of the room, she went to the local mall, her shiny gold credit card in hand.

First, she went to the spa, because she was in complete need of a mani-petti. After that, she went to the local furniture store and bought some of the pretty in pink princess bedroom set (Minus the bed) and some other royal looking furniture. Then she stopped by the jewelry store and bought herself a pink crown.

At first, when she got back to the studio, she had every intention of doing more of the work in her dressing room, that is until she walked in and found Chad and Sonny making out on her beautiful couch. So instead she relocated to the prop house.

When sitting there, waiting for her stuff to arrive (they had said same day, and they seemed to know who she was, so she was hoping that they'd come as soon as possible) she suddenly remembered the scene she saw when she had gone into her dressing room. If they lived in Tawni Town they would be thrown in the dungeon. Wow, if everyone at the studio lived in Tawni Town, they would all be thrown in the dungeon. Except for her. Because she's always something and pretty!!!

Finally, her stuff arrived and they unloaded it into her room which was thankfully empty. After the mover peoples came and unloaded and placed her stuff, she set to work on her pretty in pink princess's desk. She opened up her laptop and typed everything she had done so far. Then her cell phone rang signaling her that she had a text. She was about to ignore it, that is until she saw it was from Jackson Tyler. Oh, Jackson Tyler, his eyes are like a thousand rubies. So of course she had to keep texting him.

So……after that she worked on the layout of Tawni Town.

She made a check list when she was finished to make sure she covered everything.

EVERYTHING MUST BE PINK-Check

MY CASTLE IS HUGE WHILE EVERY OTHER BUILDING IS REALLY TINY!!-Check

ONLY DESIGNER CLOTHING STORES-Check

NO AIRPORTS THAT FLY TO WISCONSON-Check

MY FACE ON EVERYTHING-Check

Perfect. Now to start writing the notice to everyone that she was going to turn the lame Condor Studios into the amazing, beautiful Tawni Town. It went like this:

Dear Peasants,

I, Tawni Hart, will be turning your beloved Condor Studios into a little place called Tawni Town. I think it is important that if you follow these simple rules that I have attached to this message, you will not be harmed in any way, shape or form. I can assure you that I will be a fair and just ruler and that I will treat everyone fairly (Except for Mackenzie Falls people. Take that Chad Dylan Cooper. So ha.).

Sincerely,

Queen Tawni/ The royal Ambassador of Tawni Town, Tawni

And Send. There, now everyone will know about Tawni Town.

_Sonny's POV_

I was sitting with Chad in his dressing room when both our cell phones went off, signaling us we had an incoming email. It said:

_Dear Peasants,_

_ I, Tawni Hart, will be turning your beloved Condor Studios into a little place called Tawni Town. I think it is important that if you follow these simple rules that I have attached to this message, you will not be harmed in any way, shape or form. I can assure you that I will be a fair and just ruler and that I will treat everyone fairly (Except for Mackenzie Falls people. Take that Chad Dylan Cooper. So ha.). _

_Sincerely, _

_ Queen Tawni/ The royal Ambassador of Tawni Town, Tawni_

Chad and I looked at each other, and by the look on his (hot) face, he had got the same message as me. I was about to ask him to make sure, when we were interrupted by some mooing.

_Moo!! Moo!! Mo-_

**Sonny,** _Zora__**, **_Chad

**Hello**

_Sonny it's Zora_

**Zora! Did you get a message from Tawni?**

_Yes and I think she's gone insane!_

**I know! Even Chad got the message**

_Really?_

**Yeah and-**Beep! Beep!

_Sonny, are you still there?_

**Yeah, but I'm getting another call, I'll be right back**

**Hello **

Sonny why aren't you answering me?

**Huh?**

*Sigh* I have been yelling your name since you got on the phone.

**Oh.**

Yea

**So…**

So…

**Hold on, I have Zora on the other line, and we're talking about the weird Tawni email**

Oh, in that case do a three way

**Good idea! I knew there was a reason I loved you!**

**Hey Zora, Chad's on too**

Hey Zora

_Hey Chad_

So you got that weird email too?

_Yea_

**So what are we gonna do?**

_How about I get my hatchet and scare it out of her?_

**How about I go talk to her instead?**

_Oh fine, by the way where are you guys?_

**In Chad's Dressing room**

My dressing room

_Then why didn't Sonny put the phone on speaker_

**Oh, that would have been smart**

And that's why I love you

_Lol!_

**What's that supposed to mean?!**

_Bye_

Yea Bye 

After trying to kill Chad, Sonny went over to her dressing room and found Tawni sitting there with a really weird pink crown on.

"Tawni?"

"Yea?"

"What are you doing?"

"Making Tawni Town of course you silly. I mean, after all, it is one heck of a town."


End file.
